warhammerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Magia bitewna
Magia bitewna jest jedną z najpotężniejszych odmian magii w Starym Świecie. Powstała dzięki interwencji czarodzieja z rasy Wysokich Elfów, Teclisa, który opracował ją w 2302 roku KI w trakcie Wielkiej Wojny z Chaosem. Nowa forma magii była niezbędna, by odeprzeć siły najeźdzców z północy. Po zakończeniu wojny magia bitewna jako pierwsza otrzymała oficjalne wsparcie Imperium. Jej użytkownicy szybko wzrośli w siłę i zyskali sobie niemałą sławę. Dzięki współpracy czarodziejów korzystających z różnych Tradycji Magii udało się stworzyć wiele nowych zaklęć, opierając się na najróżniejszych teoriach i odmianach magii. right Opis Magia bitewna nosi swoją nazwę nie bez powodu. Większość jej zaklęć służy do walki zarówno w ofensywie, jak i defensywie. Ma ona ogromne znaczenie dla ochrony Imperium przed jego wrogami. Z tego powodu czarodziej, który opanował magię bitewną, cieszy się wyższą pozycją i większym szacunkiem niż pozostali adepci magii. Imperialni Magistrowie, sami w sobie dysponujący ogromną mocą, często stanowią ważne figury na scenie politycznej, a wpływy najpotężniejszych z nich sięgają aż na dwór Imperatora i Książąt-Elektorów. Magia bitewna jest potężnejsza niż pozostałe odmiany magii, ale ma także mniejszy zakres zastosowań. Opiera się ona na naukach mistrza Teclisa, lecz mimo swojej różnorodności większość jej zaklęć ma jedynie zastosowanie wojenne. Podczas gdy Kolegia Magii w Altdorfie są jedynym miejscem, gdzie uczy się magii kolorów, tajniki magii bitewnej można poznać w wielu szkołach Starego Świata, a przede wszystkim w Gildii Alchemików i Czarodziejów w Middenheim. Doszedłszy do wniosku, że nie każdy czarodziej może mieć nadzieję na opanowanie czystej magii kolorów, założono kilka szkół w celu znalezienia i wyszkolenia najbardziej uzdolnionych czarodziejów bitewnych, a najbardziej utalentowani z nich są wysłani do jednego z Kolegiów Magii. Wielu uczniów nigdy nie doświadcza takiego zaszczytu, a to z powodu zarówno braku talentu magicznego, jak i odpowiedniej wytrwałości. Większość osiąga wiek starczy jedynie ze znajomością podstawowych zaklęć magii bitewnej, nigdy nie przekraczając bram Kolegiów Magii. Zaklęcia Zaklęcia magii bitewnej są wykorzystywane przez niektórych czarodziejów, lecz czasami także alchemicy i kapłani mogą je opanować. Mają one szeroki zakres zastosowań ofensywnych i defensywnych, zapewniając czarodziejowi wsparcie w wielu sytuacjach. *'Przyspieszenie czasu' — zaklęcie obejmuje jedną istotę, pozwalając jej poruszać się dwa razy szybciej niż normalnie. *'Ożywienie miecza' — czarodziej bierze zwykły, niemagiczny miecz i tymczasowo go ożywia. Ożywiony miecz zachowuje się zgodnie z wolą czarodzieja, unosząc się w powietrzu i walcząc ze wskazanymi celami. *'Niewrażliwość na strzały' — czarodziej może rzucić to zaklęcie na siebie, swojego towarzysza lub pobliską grupę w odległości 24 metrów. Czar nadaje całkowitą odporność na wszelkie rodzaje niemagicznych pocisków, w tym strzały, bełty, bronie miotane oraz machiny oblężnicze. Zaklęcie nie chroni przed magicznymi pociskami, takimi jak zaklęte strzały czy ogniste kule. *'Grad strzał' — dotykając kołczanu, czarodziej sprawia, że poszczególne strzały same z niego wyskakują, gdy tylko poprzednie zostaną wystrzelone. Pozwala to łucznikowi wypuszczać pociski z dwa razy większą prędkością niż zazwyczaj. Zaklęcie przestaje działać, gdy kołczan zostanie opróżniony lub gdy nadejdzie kolejny wschód słońca. *'Aura niewrażliwości' — czarodziej tworzy aurę, która zatrzymuje część ataków wymierzonych w niego z niemagicznych broni. *'Aura ochrony' — czarodziej tworzy aurę, która chroni go tak, jakby była stalowym pancerzem. *'Aura odporności' — czarodziej tworzy aurę, która chroni go tak, jakby była skórzanym pancerzem. *'Spustoszenie' — to zaklęcie tworzy najpotężniejszy z magicznych pocisków. Czarodziej kształtuje kulę magicznego ognia, którą może skierować przeciwko dowolnej wybranej osobie lub niewielkiej grupie. Wybuchający pocisk ma zasięg 50 metrów i zawsze trafia w cel. *'Przełamanie broni' — czarodziej może rzucić to zaklęcie na dowolną broń w zasięgu wzroku, łamiąc ją i czyniąc zupełnie bezużyteczną. Musi widzieć cały swój cel: miecz trzymany w pochwie będzie bezpieczny, dopóki nie zostanie wyciągnięty. Zaklęcie może zadziałać nawet na broń magiczną, choć istnieje szansa, że ta się mu oprze. *'Przyczyna sporów' — czarodziej może rzucić to zaklęcie na grupę ludzi lub stworzeń, które łatwo jest ze sobą skłócić (jak na przykład gobliny). Ofiary zaklęcia zaczynają walczyć ze sobą, dopóki nie pojawią się istoty, które będą stanowić dla nich większe zagrożenie. Czas trwania czaru zależy od mocy czarującego. *'Przyczyna ucieczki' — czarodziej może rzucić to zaklęcie na dowolną osobę lub grupę osób znajdującą się w odległości 48 metrów. Ofiara zaklęcia wycofuje się z walki i ucieka jak najdalej od miejsca starcia. *'Przyczyna strachu' — to zaklęcie wywołuje strach u dowolnej osoby lub grupy osób w odległości 48 metrów. Ofiara czaru zaczyna drżeć na samą myśl o walce z jakimkolwiek przeciwnikiem. *'Przyczyna szału' — czarodziej wywołuje szał bojowy w dowolnej osobie lub grupie osób w odległości 48 metrów. *'Przyczyna nienawiści' — czarodziej może rzucić to zaklęcie na dowolną osobę lub grupę osób w odległości 48 metrów. Ofiara czaru zaczyna czuć nieuzasadnioną nienawiść do wybranej przez czarodzieja istoty lub rasy. *'Przyczyna niestabilności' — to zaklęcia działa na dowolną osobę w zasięgu wzroku, która już podlega niestabilności (demony, duchy, niektórzy nieumarli). Ofiary zaklęcia zostają wygnane z powrotem do swojego świata. *'Przyczyna paniki' — czarodziej wywołuje panikę w dowolnej osobie lub grupie osób w odległości 48 metrów. *'Przyczyna głupoty' — czarodziej sprawia, że decyzje dowolnej osoby lub grupy osób w odległości 48 metrów stają się nagle całkowicie nieprzemyślane i głupie. *'Zmiana wierności' — czarodziej może rzucić to zaklęcie na dowolną osobę lub grupę osób w odległości 48 metrów. Ofiary czaru poddają się woli czarodzieja i posłusznie „zmieniają stronę”, traktując czarującego jak sojusznika, a nawet przyjaciela. Zdrowy rozsądek ofiary nie znika, więc nie zrobi ona czegoś, co może zaszkodzić jej dobru. Na przykład nie popełni samobójstwa ani nie zmierzy się ze smokiem w pojedynkę, chociaż jest w stanie zaatakować swoich dawnych towarzyszy. *'Okrycie ciemności' — czarodziej okrywa siebie i swoich towarzyszy płaszczem magicznej ciemności. Każdy, kto odsunie się od czarodzieja o więcej niż 5 metrów, wyjdzie spod działania zaklęcia. Dla wszystkich wokół ciemność jest nieprzenikniona, lecz osoby wewnątrz wszystko widzą doskonale. Trafienie strzałą w swój cel spod kopuły ciemności może stanowić małą trudność, a wycelowanie zaklęciem w pojedynczy obiekt pozostaje całkowice niemożliwe (lecz czarodziej wciąż może rzucić swój czar na całą grupę). Każdy, kto chce przekroczyć granicę ciemności, musi wykazać się sporą odwagą. *'Stworzenie chowańca' — za pomocą tego rytuału czarodzieje mogą stworzyć własnego chowańca. Takie stworzenie jest zwykle wykonane ze stali lub drewna i często wygląda jak manekin bądź zabawkowy żołnierzyk. Niektórzy czarodzieje utrzymują, że najlepsze chowańce (szczególnie pod względem bojowym) powstają ze zbroi zabranej z pobojowiska o północy. Bardziej praktyczni adepci magii uznają to za zwykły przesąd. *'Korozja' — czarodziej może rzucić to zaklęcie na pojedynczą istotę lub całą grupę. Każdy niemagiczny przedmiot z żelaza, stali bądź brązu będący w posiadaniu ofiary zaklęcia ulega korozji i zostaje zniszczony. Stalowa zbroja stanie się bezużyteczna, a broń rozpadnie się w pył. Zaklęcie nie działa na magiczne bronie i pancerze. *'Leczenie lekkich ran' — czarodziej leczy swoim dotykiem rany dowolnego człowieka lub istoty niemagicznej. *'Leczenie ciężkich ran' — za pomocą dłoni czarodziej leczy rany dotykanej istoty. To zaklęcie zadziała na każdego, nawet na smoki. Nie można go użyć na martwych ciałach. *'Klątwa przyciągania strzał' — czarodziej może rzucić to zaklęcie na dowolną osobę lub grupę osób w odległości 48 metrów. Wszelkie niemagiczne pociski wystrzelone w pobliżu ofiary zaklęcia są do niej przyciągane. Jeśli dwie osoby padną ofiarą klątwy, strzały skierują się do bliższego celu. Pociski wystrzelone przez przeklętą istotę zawracają w locie i ranią swojego właściciela. *'Wykrywanie magii' — czarodziej wykrywa wszystkie magiczne przedmioty i istoty w najbliższej okolicy. Zaklęcie nie wskaże żadnego czarodzieja i nie pozwoli poznać natury zaklętego przedmiotu ani stworzenia. *'Rozproszenie aury' — czarodziej może rzucić to zaklęcie na pojedynczą istotę, którą chroni magiczna aura. Zostaje ona natychmiast rozproszona. Zaklęcie nie zadziała na potężnejsze rodzaje aur. *'Rozproszenie magii' — czarodziej może rzucić to potężne zaklęcie na dowolną osobę lub grupę, rozpraszając działającą na nią magię. Może także bez problemu rozpraszać rzucone przez siebie zaklęcia. *'Zniechęcenie' — czarodziej może rzucić to zaklęcie na dowolną osobę lub grupę. Wywołuje w ten sposób rozpacz w umysłach ofiar. Zaklęcie nie działa na zwierzęta, istoty o niewielkiej inteligencji ani takie pozbawione wolnej woli (np. nieumarłych). Powtórne rzucenie czaru nie spotęguje wywołanych efektów. Zaklęcie niweluje działanie zaklęcia entuzjazm. *'Wysączenie magii' — czarodziej wysącza magię z wybranego celu. Jeśli nie będzie w stanie opanować zdobytej energii, może zostać ranny. *'Unieruchomienie' — czarodziej może rzucić to zaklęcie w promieniu 100 metrów od siebie. Dzika roślinność natychmiast porasta dany obszar, utrudniając poruszanie się. Wszystkie stworzenia, które stały w danym miejscu, gdy zaklęcie zostało rzucone, zostają oplecione, nie mogąc się ruszyć. Wejście w już istniejącą roślinność nie wiąże się z tym samym. Wyczarowane rośliny są łatwopalne. *'Entuzjazm' — czarodziej może rzucić to zaklęcie na dowolną osobę lub grupę. Serca celów zaklęcia wypełniają się entuzjazmem i nadzieją. Zaklęcie nie działa na zwierzęta, istoty o niewielkiej inteligencji ani takie pozbawione wolnej woli (np. nieumarłych). Powtórne rzucenie czaru nie spotęguje wywołanych efektów. Zaklęcie niweluje działanie zaklęcia zniechęcenie. *'Kula ognia' — czarodziej wysyła kulę ognia w kierunku swoich wrogów, powodując poważne poparzenia i wywołując zamęt wśród wrogów. *'Klątwa płomieni' — czarodziej może rzucić to zaklęcie na dowolną osobę lub grupę, a także na wybrane przedmioty i ściany. Cele zaklęcia stają się na pewien czas łatwopalne. *'Lekki chód' — czarodziej może rzucić to zaklęcie na dowolną osobę, w tym także na siebie, zwiększając prędkość poruszania się. Pokonywanie trudnego terenu zajmuje tyle samo czasu co zwykle. To zaklęcie niweluje efekty czaru ciężki chód. *'Lot' — cel zaklęcia wznosi się do magicznego lotu. Może unosić się do 50 metrów w każdym kierunku, ale nie może przenikać przez ściany ani obiekty stałe. Postać lata za pomocą magii i w trakcie lotu nie może rzucać żadnych zaklęć. Może wziąść ze sobą pewne obciążenie, lecz jeśli będzie ono zbyt duże, czar nie zadziała. *'Cuchnąca chmura' — czarodziej tworzy magiczną chmurę, o średnicy od dwóch do dwunastu metrów, która jest przy okazji trująca i żrąca. Trolle i inne istoty, które są w stanie się regenerować, nie potrafią naturalnie wyleczyć ran powstałych na skutek przebywania w chmurze. Jedynie odpoczynek i magia lecznicza mogą im pomóc. Zaklęcie nie ma wpływu na stworzenia eteryczne, a także na żywiołaki ognia ani powietrza. *'Młot na wrogów' — czarodziej zwiększa umiejętności bojowe wybranej istoty. *'Wstrzymanie walki' — czarodziej może rzucić to zaklęcie na dowolną osobę lub grupę osób w odległości 48 metrów, która jest zaangażowana w walkę. Ofiara zaklęcia natychmiast odstępuje od wszystkich działań ofensywnych i próbuje się wycofać. *'Ogniste pociski' — czarodziej może rzucić to zaklęcie na strzały, bełty lub inne pociski. Gdy przedmiot zostanie wystrzelony, zaczynają obejmować go płomienie. Zaczarowane obiekty nie nabierają magicznych właściwości. Zaklęcia nie można rzucić na broń prochową, bomby ani zapalniki. Czarodziej może rzucić to zaklęcie przed walką, lecz jego działanie trwa tylko przez godzinę. Najbardziej uzdolnieni adepci magii potrafią zaczarować już wystrzelony pocisk, lecz potrzebują do tego skupienia i czystego widoku. *'Odporność na trucizny' — czarodziej może rzucić to zaklęcie na siebie lub dowolną istotę w odległości 6 metrów. W ten sposób nadaje celowi zaklęcia całkowitą odporność na wszelkie jady i trucizny na określony czas. *'Połamanie nóg' — czarodziej może rzucić to zaklęcie na dowolną istotę. Jedna z jej nóg (wybrana przez czarującego) natychmiast pęka z okropnym trzaskiem. *'Błyskawica' — to zaklęcie jest potężnejszą wersją kuli ognia. Pozwala czarodziejowi wysłać w stronę wroga pocisk w postaci błyskawicy. *'Szczęście' — czarodziej sprawia, że wybranej istocie przez następną godzinę dopisuje szczególne szczęście. *'Magiczny most' — czarodziej tworzy solidny most nad dowolną przeszkodą, taką jak rzeka czy bagno. Zaklęcie może być użyte także do stworzenia drogi na szczyt muru. Most zaczyna swój bieg u stóp czarodzieja, a jego długość zależy od mocy czarującego. Jego szerokość może wynosić do ośmiu metrów. Most rozpada się na rozkaz czarodzieja lub rozpływa się następnego dnia o świcie. *'Magiczna moc' — czarodziej podnosi skuteczność w walce wybranej istoty, zwiększając siłę jej następnego ciosu. *'Mentalny pojedynek' — czarodziej wchodzi w rywalizację umysłową, bezpośrednie starcie mentalnej mocy, z wybranym adeptem magii. Gdy zaklęcie zostanie rzucone, jego cel musi zgodzić się na pojedynek. Przegrany traci część swoich magicznych mocy. Żaden inny czar nie może zostać rzucony podczas pojedynku. Czarodzieje nie mogą także podjąć się działań bojowych ani wykonać żadnego ruchu. Uczestnicy pojedynku nie jest świadomi innych wydarzeń. Jeśli któryś z nich zostanie zaatakowany, może zdecydować się na zrezygnowanie z pojedynku. *'Mistyczna mgła' — czarodziej tworzy obszar gęstej mgły o średnicy dwunastu metrów w wybranym miejscu w zasięgu swojego wzroku. Stworzenia zagubione we mgle nie są w stanie przez nią przejrzeć, podczas gdy osoby stojące na zewnętrz nie mogą dojrzeć, co znajduje się w jej obrębie. Każdy, kto zostanie schwytany przez mgłę, porusza się dwa razy wolniej lub błądzi w losowym kierunku. *'Otchłań rozpaczy' — czarodziej sprawia, że pojedyncza istota zapada się półtora metra w głąb ziemi. Nie otrzymuje przy tym żadnych obrażeń (choć krasnoludy i niziołki mogą zacząć się dusić), lecz zostaje całkowicie unieruchomiona. Czar zadziała tylko na osobę, która stoi na podłożu wystarczająco miękkim, by móc w nim kopać. Jeśli spróbuje się je rzucić na kogoś, kto stoi na litej skale, drewnianych schodach lub kamiennej podłodze, zaklęcie nie zadziała. *'Poprawa' — czarodziej sprawia, że efekty strachu i paniki natychmiast przestają się utrzymywać, a zaczarowane istoty mogą poruszać się i działać normalnie. To zaklęcie nie może wyleczyć z szaleństwa. *'Wymazanie' — czarodziej niszczy dowolne drzwi, fragmenty ścian, nieożywione powierzchnie lub przedmioty, których dotyka w danym momencie. Zaklęcie nie działa na żadne istoty, żywe lub martwe, ani na drzewa. *'Nagana tchórzostwa' — czarodziej może rzucić to zaklęcie na dowolną osobę lub grupę osób w odległości 48 metrów. Wszystkie tarcze trzymane przez cele zaklęcia zostają całkowicie zniszczone. Czar może zadziałać nawet na magiczne tarcze, lecz mogą się one oprzeć jego mocy. *'Odbicie zaklęcia' — czarodziej, który widzi innego adepta magii rzucającego zaklęcie, może je odbić, kierując je z powrotem do jego twórcy. Do rzucenia czaru niezbędne jest użycie srebrnego lustra. *'Zmysł zieleni' — czarodziej nawiązuje kontakt ze światem przyrody na poziomie podświadomości. Zyskuje bezbłędne wyczucie kierunku i umiejętność rozmawiania ze zwierzętami. Może także instynktownie podążać za ich śladami. Co więcej, czarodziej staje się przyjemniejszy dla otoczenia. Nikt nie wie, dlaczego tak się dzieje, ale wydaje się, że zwiększona otwartość na świat natury sprawia, że człowiekowi jest lżej na sercu. *'Naostrzenie broni' — czarodziej za pomocą magii nadaje niewiarygodną ostrość pojedynczej broni poprzez dotknięcie jej. Zaczarowany obiekt nie nabiera magicznych właściwości i nie może zranić istot odpornych na niemagiczną broń. Krawędź ostrza przybiera taką ostrość, że zadaje bardziej dotkliwie rany. Gdy zaklęcie przestanie działać, broń rozpadnie się w pył. Jeśli czar zostanie rzucony na magiczny przedmiot, nie wywoła żadnego efektu. Zaklęcia można użyć na dowolnej broni białej lub dystansowej. *'Śliski grunt' — czarodziej może rzucić to zaklęcie na dowolny obszar ziemi o obszarze do 5 metrów kwadratowych. Chodzenie po nim staje się trudniejsze, tak jakby ktoś wylał na niego olej. *'Ciężki chód' — czarodziej może rzucić to zaklęcie na dowolną osobę, która natychmiast zaczna poruszać się z połową swojej normalnej prędkości. Ten czar można rozproszyć zaklęciem l''ekki chód . *'Uderzenie''' — czarodziej może rzucić to zaklęcie na drzwi, ścianę lub każdą inną nieożywioną powierzchnię i przedmiot. Przy rzucaniu czaru musi ciągle dotykać swojego celu. Na zaczarowany obiekt działa siła, którą można by przyrównać do bardzo silnego uderzenia. *'Popłoch' — czarodziej może rzucić to zaklęcie na dowolną grupę zwierząt lub konnych jeźdźców w odległości 48 metrów. Ofiary zaklęcia oddalają się od czarującego z maksymalną prędkością. Jeźdźcy mogą spróbować uspokoić swojego wierzchowca, który padł ofiarą czaru. To zaklęcie nie działa na wierzchowce odporne na efekty psychologiczne, takie jak nieumarłe czy demoniczne konie. *'Zatrzymanie w miejscu' — czarodziej może rzucić to zaklęcie na dowolną osobę lub grupę osób w odległości 48 metrów. Ofiary czaru stają się niezdolne do poruszania się, atakowania czy wykonywania jakichkolwiek innych czynności przez pewien czas. *'Kradzież magicznej mocy' — czarodziej może rzucić to zaklęcie na dowolnego adepta magii (jeśli ofiarą czaru nie będzie czarodziej, nic się nie wydarzy). Cel traci część swoich magicznych mocy, które zostają przejęte przez czarującego. Czarodziej może zyskać w ten sposób więcej mocy, niż jest w stanie zmagazynować. Namiarową moc musi zużyć w ciągu godziny, gdyż w przeciwnym wypadku rozpłynie się ona. Jeśli ofiara czaru straci cały swój potencjał magiczny, utraci także przytomność na od dwóch do dwudziestu godzin i popadnie w lekkie szaleństwo. *'Kradzież umysłu' — czarodziej może rzucić to zaklęcie na dowolną osobę w odległości 24 metrów. Ofiara czaru staje się całkowicie bezmyślna. Jest niezdolna do niczego, poza siedzeniem na ziemi, bełkotaniem, turlaniem się i jedzeniem trawy. Bezmyślne stworzenie nie może się bronić i staje się podatne na ataki. Nie jest w stanie się także poruszać, lecz można je gdzieś zaciągnąć. Efekt zaklęcia działa wyłącznie tymczasowo. *'Siła walki' — czarodziej chwilowo zwiększa swoje umiejętności bojowe. Efekt utrzymuje się do świtu następnego dnia. Próba rzucenia zaklęcia dwa razy pod rząd nie przynosi żadnych korzyści. *'Siła umysłu' — czarodziej chwilowo zwiększa sprawność swojego umysłu. Efekt utrzymuje się do świtu następnego dnia. Próba rzucenia zaklęcia dwa razy pod rząd nie przynosi żadnych korzyści. *'Oszałamiająca konkluzja' — czarodziej wykorzystuje moc opowiadanej historii do wpłynięcia magią na umysł swojego celu. Czarujący musi przeczytać ostatnie zdanie wybranej opowieści. Nie sprawia to jednak, że rzucanie czaru trwa dłużej zazwyczaj. Po wypowiedzeniu ostatniego słowa ofiara zaklęcia staje się ogłuszona. Czar nie działa na istoty, które są głuche lub nie rozumieją języka, w jakim snuta jest opowieść. Nie ma wpływu także na istoty odporne na efekty psychologiczne ani te, które mają ponad trzy metry wzrostu. *'Zdradziecka broń' — czarodziej może rzucić to zaklęcie na dowolną istotę w zasięgu wzroku. W ten sposób ożywia broń trzymaną przez przeciwnika i obraca ją przeciwko niemu. *'Podmiana aury' — czarodziej może rzucić to zaklęcie tylko na samego siebie. Za jego pomocą przenosi aurę, jaką się osłonił, na wybraną istotę w zasięgu 4 metrów. *'Ściana ognia' — czarodziej tworzy ścianę ognia o dowolnym kształcie, która może osiągnąć do 2 metrów szerokości i 12 metrów długości z płomieniami sięgającymi 10 metrów w górę. Cała ściana musi powstać w odległości najwyżej 12 metrów od czarującego. Czarodziej może się poruszać i rzucać inne zaklęcia, wciąż utrzymując ścianę, lecz zgaśnie ona, jeśli zbytnio się od niej oddali. *'Totem zakazu' — czarodziej przeprowadza rytuał, który nakłada magiczną barierę na portal, uniemożliwiając przejście przez niego. Do rzucenia zaklęcia potrzebny jest pręt z brązu, którym adept magii narysuje odpowiednie runy wokół przejścia. *'Uschnięcie broni' — czarodziej może rzucić to zaklęcie na dowolną broń w zasięgu wzroku. Natychmiast staje się ona bezwładna jak wilgotny sznurek, będąc całkowice bezużyteczną. Broń po kilku minutach ponownie twardnieje, lecz w dowolnym kształcie, w jaki ją wygięto. *'Podmuch wiatru' — czarodziej wywołuje niesamowicie silny podmuch wiatru, który uderza w wybraną osobę lub grupę osób w odległości 48 metrów. Ofiary podmuchu od razu tracą równowagę. *'Sfera bezradności' — czarodziej tworzy magiczny obszar o średnicy 6 metrów. Każde źródło ognia, znajdujące się lub przyniesione do sfery (w tym magiczny ogień i pocisk stworzony czarem kula ognia), natychmiast gaśnie. Lawa i stopiony metal szybko zastygną, lecz wciąż będą bardzo gorące. *'Sfera magicznej odporności' — czarodziej tworzy magiczny obszar o średnicy 12 metrów, którego środek stanowi jego osoba. Zaklęcie to działa podobnie do czaru sfera sanktuarium, lecz posiada kilka znaczących różnic. Sfera magicznej odporności nadaje niewrażliwość także na magię i tym podobne efekty, z wyjątkiem rozproszenia magii. Dotyczy to także działania magicznych przedmiotów. Nieumarli, żywiołaki, istoty eteryczne i demony nie mogą przekroczyć granic sfery. *'Sfera ochrony przed pociskami' — czarodziej tworzy wokół siebie magiczny obszar o średnicy 12 metrów. Wszystkie strzały, włócznie i pociski wystrzelone w kierunku sfery (w tym kule armatnie) odbijają się od jej ścian. Ochrona nie dotyczy pocisków stworzonych za pomocą magii. *'Sfera sanktuarium' — czarodziej tworzy wokół siebie magiczny obszar o średnicy 12 metrów. Sfera utrzymuje się przez kilka godzin lub do momentu opuszczenia jej przez czarującego. Osoby, które stoją wewnątrz sfery, stają się odporne na wszelkie efekty psychologiczne. Nieumarli, żywiołaki, istoty eteryczne i demony nie mogą przekroczyć granic sfery. Takie stworzenia nie mogą także strzelać ani rzucać zaklęć na chronione istoty. *'Sfera wytrwałości' — czarodziej tworzy wokół siebie magiczny obszar o średnicy 12 metrów. Sfera utrzymuje się przez kilka godzin lub do momentu opuszczenia jej przez czarującego. Osoby, które stoją wewnątrz sfery, stają się odporne na wszelkie efekty psychologiczne. Ponadto są w stanie szybciej wyprowadzać ataki i stają się bardziej wytrzymali na ciosy. Pomysły na przygody *Wielu czarodziejów bitewnych opracowywuje własne zaklęcia. Kolegium Płomienia oferuje nagrodę każdemu, kto zaprezentuje im formułę nowego, nieznanego im czaru. Tymczasem plotki mówią o tajemniczym czarodzieju, który dysponuje wieloma nieznanymi i niszczycielskimi zaklęciami. Może byłyby on chętny podzielić się swoją wiedzą? Problem jest taki, że z jakiegoś powodu jego śladem ciągle podąża grupa Leśnych Elfów, która wcale nie ma wobec niego przyjaznych zamiarów. Poszukiwacze przygód mogą mu pomóc uciec przed prześladowcami, ucząc się przy tym potężnych zaklęć. Mogą też wesprzeć Leśne Elfy, które chcą ukarać czarodzieja za kradzież ich tajemnic. Być może całe zdarzenie pozwoli im nawet wynegocjować korzystny układ pomiędzy czarodziejami z Athel Loren a Kolegiami Magii? *Pewien czarodziej z Kolegium Bursztynu odnalazł w lesie pod Altdorfem kryształ, który sprawia, że rzucane przez niego zaklęcia są potężnejsze niż kiedykolwiek. Młody adept szybko zdobył siłę, która pozwoliła mu stać się czarodziejem bitewnym. Nie wie, że za każdym razem, gdy czerpie moc z kryształu, ktoś w Imperium zapada na tajemniczą chorobę. Kryształ jest w rzeczywistości artefaktem Nurgla, który daje ogromną moc, lecz przy okazji niesie po świecie straszliwą chorobę. Trzeba będzie odzyskać klejnot, lecz jego właściciel powoli popada w szaleństwo. Nie będzie chciał oddać swojego skarbu nikomu. Powstrzymanie go może okazać się bardzo problematyczne, bo jak mierzyć się z kimś, kto opanował niemal każde zaklęcie magii bitewnej? *Adept Kolegium Złota pragnie stać się czarodziejem bitewnym, lecz nikt nie wierzy w jego umiejętności. Młodzieniec chce udowodnić swoją wartość i ciągle podejmuje się coraz to niebezpieczniejszych zleceń, wpadając w kłopoty i stając na drodze jednej z grup poszukiwaczy przygód. Awanturnicy mogą zignorować chłopca, skazując go na pewną śmierć z nadmiaru brawury, albo odwieść od niebezpiecznego pomysłu. A może znajdą dla niego nauczyciela? Źródła *''Warhammer Fantasy RPG 1st ED — Core Rulebook'' *''Warhammer Fantasy RPG 1st ED — Realms of Sorcery'' Kategoria:Magia Kategoria:Imperium